Matters of the Heart
by TabbyGuin
Summary: After the war the Ministry enforces a Marriage Law. No exceptions, no substitutions. It is Permanent. I know this kind of fic is over done. But I wanted to try my hand at it. ;)
1. Prologue

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended. I did borrow an except from HPDH pg 637**_

**Matters of the Heart**

_**Prologue**_

"_The natural flights of the human mind are not_

_from pleasure to pleasure, but _

_from hope to hope."_

_-Samuel Johnson_

"No-no-no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes starred without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

It was Hermione who realized at once that Fred wasn't dead. He was under two spells, Stunned, and the Full body bind. Her eyes could see his heartbeat through the vein in his neck. She began shoving the other Weasley's back. "Get back!" She commanded brandishing her wand.

The brothers backed away confused and utterly heartbroken. Hermione moved her wand in intricate ways and pointed her wand directly at Fred. "Ennervate!" A light shot out of Hermione's wand and seemed to enter Fred.

The twin blinked, once, twice, his face a mask of surprise and confusion. He slowly sat up looking at Hermione.

A strangled cry came from down the corridor and George hurdled himself at his brother. Hugging him with bone crushing strength. Slowly Ron and Percy joined in. The tears streaking their dirty faces now happy...

After Harry defeated Voldemort the rest of the Weasley's had been told what Hermione did for them. How she was able to keep a calm and collected view point. Saving Fred.

From then on Hermione was praised; a hero! No matter how many times she brushed it off. Mumbling that surely Madam Pomfrey of Professor McGonagall would have noticed as well. She wasn't one for hero worship.

It was October, 4 months, since the end of the war. Everything changed. The Ministry felt it had to act now.

The front page of the Daily Prophet.

**Magical Marriage Act**

_**Citizens of the Wizarding World. I implore you; we have all suffered**_

_**a great many losses. Our numbers are dwindling. The decline in**_

_**population is staggering. One we can unfortunately not**_

_**wait for nature to take it's course. Therefore by order**_

_**of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot we have**_

_**constructed the Magical Marriage Act. **_

_**We have spend countless hours and resources to come up**_

_**with an amicable solution. All witches and wizards**_

_**between the ages of 17-45 are to be married by January 1st**_

_**1998\. Conceiving a child within 18 months.**_

_**Based on Arithimancy and extensive research your Ministry**_

_**will be assigning you a spouse. Based on geneology and the best**_

_**chance for healthy offspring.**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**This marriage will be permanent as per wizarding law. We do not**_

_**believe in divorce. There are no exceptions to the rule. Every **_

_**person who meets the criteria will be forced to comply or else**_

_**suffer the consequences. Your memories erased and your wand snapped.**_

_**Sent to live as a muggle. With no knowledge of this world.**_

_**There is also the matter of the bedding ceremony. Select Ministry**_

_**Officials will be chosen to witness the consummation of the **_

_**marriage. Which will bind the two for life. **_

_**We your Ministry intend to repopulate to full strength. To ensure the**_

_**survival of our world. There may still be dark times ahead. **_

_**Though we should not let ourselves be extinguished.**_

_**Owls will be sent out throughout the week.**_

_**Helen Rudolph **_

_**Magical Department of Marriages**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I'm not angry, I'm not an angry person,_

_But I do sometimes like playing with the _

_perception of anger, as in pretending_

_that I'm more angry than I actually am,_

_and sometimes it works quite well."_

_-Calvin Harris_

Hermione Granger sat on her cot in Ginny's room, her chin on her knees. The room was silent. Both witches were in a trance. After the evening edition of the Daily Prophet the whole house had been in an uproar. Forced, arranged marriages? In this day in age? It was almost unheard of. Sure purebloods still practiced that for blood purity reasons. But it's not often mandatory in a civilized society.

Furious tears were leaking out of honey brown eyes. At her feet was a copy of the Prophet and a letter from the Minister of Magic himself. As a war hero naturally she had sacrificed enough? She no longer had parents... They were alive and well in Australia but there was no way to restore their memories without consequences and possible brain damage. Hadn't she done enough?

She reached once again for the letter she already memorized; eyes scanning it, in hopes it might have changed.

_Miss Granger,_

_I understand the sacrifices you made for the Wizarding World. We owe a great debt to you, Ron, and Harry of course. However this is already done. The matches have been made and will be sent out later today. I apologize that I can not do more, there are no exceptions. Please don't think poorly of me. I am doing what I believe is in the best interest of us all. For the Greater Good._

_Kingsley Shacklbot_

_Minister of Magic_

The letter slipped through Hermione's fingers without comment. Anger bubbling up inside her and she let out a scream of frustration. Ginny Weasley started slightly but made no sound. She looked to her best friend with a watery smile.

"What if I don't get Harry?"

Hermione crossed the room and settled down next to the slightly smaller witch encompassing her in a comforting hug. Gently soothing her hair back as the younger woman began to cry in earnest.

"It's not fair." Hermione agreed sadly.

Her mind turning to the freckled face of the redhead rooming with Harry. Ron. They had kissed. But nothing ever really came of that kiss. Ron was dense for the most part and usually took a little prodding. She knew he was trying to sort out his own feelings. What with Lavender now being a werewolf. People they had known for years dead and gone. It was a lot for anyone to take in...

If she was honest with herself she could see a future with Ron. They would settle down and she would bare his children, but that was years and years away. Once she was settled into whatever profession she chose.

The bushy haired woman took in her surroundings. Ginny's room was large enough to accommodate her full-sized bed and Hermione's sleeper cot. A long dresser was against the far wall littered with several moving photos. The DA all in a row grinning and waving happily. Ginny and Luna arm in arm laughing. Harry and Ginny in a loving embrace. Her favorite was Harry, Ginny, herself, and Ron arms around one another positively beaming at the taker of the photo.

The light blue hue of her walls was covered with Quidditch memorabilia. Posters of the Holyhead Harpies, the Chuddly Cannons.

"You and Ron?" Ginny asked softly.

"I always thought Ronald and I would end up together." Hermione confided sadly, "He still hasn't talked to me about our kiss."

"That git." Ginny sighed her bright brown orbs blinking away tears. "This law is bullshit!"

"It's barbaric. The part about the bedding ceremony." Hermione raged.

Ginny shuddered at the thought. Losing ones virginity while others looked on was not exactly a turn on.

Hermione stood abruptly from the bed. Sitting and wallowing was not the Granger way. She pulled Ginny with her into the hallway and down the stairs. Both wearing muggle pajama bottoms and loose fitting t-shirts.

Molly Weasley was the only person up and in the kitchen. Arthur had left hours ago for work. Molly was bustling around the kitchen cooking a large breakfast. The older woman's hair was uncharacteristically out of place. Her face worried and pensive.

She had exploded in anger at the Prophet. Her children. Ginny had JUST turned 17 and they were going to use her baby as a broodmare? It was unheard of.

"Morning, Mum." Ginny greeted morosely.

Molly turned unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh girls." She flustered, "You're looking peaky. Sit down, sit down."

Hermione and Ginny sat obediently at the table, letting Molly load their plates with eggs and bacon.

The food was just as good as it had always been, but for Hermione it was hard to swallow. Her mind was still racing in several different directions.

The silence was broken and her thoughts interrupted when Ginny let out a squeak of terror. Several large barn owls were making their way across the sky, headed straight for the Burrow.

It was like the world stopped turning. Everything began to go in slow motion. Molly watched anxiously her hand playing with the collar of her robes. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances as two owls stopped in front of them. Each offering a scroll with a official Ministry seal.

She opened it with shaky fingers.

_Miss Hermione Granger:_

_After all of our extensive tests we have determined your match to be:_

_**Fred Gideon Weasley**_

_You have until the 1st of January to wed. _

_You are to contact the Ministry so we can assign officials to preside over the bedding ceramony._

_Sincerely,_

_Helen Rudolph_

_Magical Department of Marriages._

Cold. Numb. Shock.

Hermione read and reread the words and still they didn't make sense. Fred? Sure she loved Fred in a platonic friendly way. She'd never given a thought to him romantically they were far too different.

She was studious and proper and tried to follow the rules.

He was a prankster, a joker, popular and fun...

She just couldn't understand how she had gotten paired with Fred?

Ginny's cry of anguish and disbelief brought Hermione to her senses.

"I can't m-m-marry M-M-Malfoy!" she hiccuped, "I l-l-love Ha-Ha-Harry!"

Molly Weasley embraced her youngest child rocking her back and forth, "It's alright my girl." she soothed, "It's not as bad as all that."

Hermione's mouth went dry. Ginny and Malfoy? It felt weird thinking the two names in tandem. Though since the end of the war Draco had been somewhat tolerable. He was still a pain in the ass.

Then the sound of someone stomping down the stairs. Harry and Ron entered the kitchen. Both out of breath. Harry looked mutinous while Ron's ears were tinged pink.

"Ginny." Harry said softly, only making the redhead cry harder into her mothers shoulder.

"Who did you get, dear?" Molly asked in a tight voice.

"Erm." Harry started, "Luna, I got, Luna."

Ginny peered at him through heartbroken eyes. "I got Malfoy."

Harry cursed running his hands through his already untidy hair. His emerald green eyes were pained.

"Ron?" Molly asked kindly.

"Padma." he said red-faced, "Patil."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione who was standing there awkwardly not saying a thing. She opened her mouth where there were two loud pops and the twins were standing in the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Molly asked kindly, "who did you get?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. Her eyes were on Fred. He stood there looking at her, his kind eyes thoughtful.

"Me." he answered for his mother.

"What about you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly not understanding.

"Hermione." Fred started quietly, "Got me. I got her."

Molly looked back and forth between Fred and Hermione before beaming at them both. "I am all a tither." she gasped, "You'll be part of the family for real."

Hermione managed a weak smile, her stomach suddenly in knots. Her mind comparing Ron to Fred.

She had loved Ron for a long time. They started out as enemies and grew to be best friends. He was smart when he wanted to be, though his mind was always on Quidditch. When she thought about it her and Ron were really different as well.

Fred was brilliant. Coming up with very innovative products using complex wand work and charms. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

She wasn't angry. Not really. The fight was out of her.

She looked into Fred's eyes from across the room, searching for, something.

She didn't see hate, anger, or anything negative.

His eyes were kind and understanding.

It left her feeling totally and completely confused.

**A/n**

**Well I've gotten 3 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours but at least I was able to be productive. Hopefully these two chapters I've posted go over well. I will warn you I am a mother of 3 and one of them is a newborn. SO my updating will be sporadic. It's nothing personal but I want to write I just have other priorities. -Tabby-**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Eventually all the pieces_

_fall into place._

_Until then,_

_laugh at the confusion,_

_live for the moment_

_and know that everything_

_happens for a reason..."_

_-unknown_

The tension was thick in the Weasley's small kitchen. Hermione glanced nervously at Ron. A small part of her expected him to be outraged; but he wasn't. In fact he seemed completely oblivious to Hermione's plight and engagement to his elder brother. That above everything else, that hurt. How could Ron, be so calm? The boy who frequently flew off the handle. How could he not do so now? He wasn't angry and upset like Harry. He wasn't weepy like Ginny. His ears were pink and he was lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He was pleased, she realized with a start. Her Ron, was **happy** with this. She felt her heart breaking in her chest, but refused to let it show, what was the point?

George broke the awkward silence, "Oi!" he laughed, "I've got Angelina."

They had been dating for years, though Hermione was happy for George, she didn't have the heart to show it. So she forced a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

She looked around the room and everyone was in loud conversations. Not one person was looking at her. So she turned on her heel and fled the house into the garden. The sun was bright but it was cool outside. The fresh air helped marginally. She walked up to the lovely stone bench and collapsed.

"Granger." A familiar voice called from a short distance away.

"Call me Hermione, Fred." She admonished halfheartedly.

"Hermione." he tested the name experimentally, his eyes twinkling, "I reckon we should chat."

She nodded but her attention was on the exotic and colorful flowers. They were very fragrant and they had a calming almost aroma therapy essence about them. Fred took that time and sat gingerly next to her. Careful not to touch her at all.

"I know you and Ron were dating..." he began.

Hermione quickly cut him off, "We weren't."

"Come again?" He asked cocking his head to one side, his eyes finally catching and Hermione's. She noticed the blue of his eyes and that they actually had small golden fleck around the irises. They were very beautiful eyes.

"We, erm, kissed once." she told him sheepishly, "We never went on dates, erm, we never even discussed the one kiss we shared."

It felt wrong to be telling these things to Fred. She had always just assumed her and Ron...

Fred was silent; his face contemplative, "I always thought..."

Hermione laughed, it was a bitter heartbroken sound, "Yeah... maybe in time..." she chewed on her bottom lip slowly shaking her head, "But then again..."

"His loss." Fred told her firmly, "My gain."

His eyes seemed to penetrate to her very soul. He was always handsome, but he was Ron's brother...

Her cheeks flushed, "So how are we going to do this?" she asked him.

Fred sighed running a hand through his short red hair. "We don't have a lot of time..." he muttered.

"I know." Hermione felt herself tremble, "I'm scared." she admitted looking away from him.

He used his fingers to gently lift her chin so he could look into her brown orbs. "The bedding ceremony?" he guessed softly.

She felt tears fill her eyes, but blinked them back. "I always pictured my first time..." she trailed off blushing furiously, unable to continue her thoughts.

To his credit Fred didn't comment. Choosing to stay quiet and let her compose herself, gather her thoughts.

"So would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked in a rush, "I know this isn't something either of us... It would be nice to..."

Hermione watched Fred fumble over his words. She wasn't used to this cocky and confident man tripping over his words.

"I'd like that." she told him with a small smile.

They said awkward goodbye and he disapparated for work. Hermione tugged at her bushy locks, her mind going over every bit of their exchange. Knowing she was going to have to sleep, with Fred, **in front of people.**

How did life get so mixed up?!

Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting out in the sun, not until Harry appeared.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. It was an automatic response. It wasn't often she saw one without the other. Not since they were hunting Horcruxes.

"Off to see Padma." Harry told her softly.

"Oh." was the only response the brightest witch of the age could come up with.

"So you and Fred." Harry started.

"You and Luna." Hermione countered.

"You did save his life..." Harry pointed out gently.

"I didn't save him!" Hermione huffed, "I just happened to be the only one to notice he wasn't dead..."

Harry laughed unconsciously rubbing his scar. His emerald green eyes were soft with understanding and he let out and annoyed sigh.

"Ron's a prat, not noticing..."

Hermione smiled sadly, "Well observation isn't exactly his strong suit."

They shared a knowing smile.

For just a moment things were normal.

Here they were two best friends, who had been through hell and back together. Joking around in a gorgeous garden in the middle of a bright sunny day. For a moment she could forget that they were being forced into marriage. Forced to have children. They could be what they had always wanted to be. Just Harry. Just Hermione.

"Molly took Ginny to the Malfoy's." Harry told her feigning nonchalance.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm okay." he assured her, "I like Luna."

He held out his hand and Hermione took it. The two friends embraced. Sharing in it the fight that had gone out. They didn't do what they did to be kicked out of Wizarding society. If this is what it took... They would play their roles.

"I could learn to fancy her." Harry said as the duo made their way back inside the house.

"I could... I might..."

Hermione stopped her thoughts when Ron appeared in the fireplace. He looked thoroughly snogged and happy.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. She almost couldn't breathe. She didn't realize how this would effect her. She had loved Ron for so long...

Hermione who had been feeling hunger pains decided to retreat to Ginny's room. There was so much to think about. So much to do.

When she arrived there was an owl waiting for her. She took the scroll and gently stroked the owl. It hooted dolefully. Nipping her fingers affectionately before soaring out the window.

She opened the scroll hesitantly.

_Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, considering the circumstances. _

_As you are aware Hogwarts is closed for this school year. While_

_the castle is repaired. However come September we will be a _

_Potions Master short. I know this letter is premature considering_

_you have not yet sat for your NEWTs. You might also be _

_taking a job at the Ministry. However, I humbly ask you to take the_

_post of Potions Master. Your grades have always exceeded expectations_

_we would be lucky to have you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Teach at Hogwarts?

Her?

A smile lit up Hermione's face. Any thoughts she had of pursing a career within the Ministry ended when they decided to enact the stupid law.

With a new purpose she decided to get ready for dinner with Fred. After using copious amount of Sleekeazy's. Her hair was no longer bushy. Her curls were glossy and manageable. She pinned it in the back and the effect was amazing. She turned from side to side enjoying the look of her hair. Then she chose comfort. Tight fitting dark-blue designer jeans, they fit her just right. She put on her button up light popover blouse. It was a pretty Antarctic blue. The material was sheer, but not entirely see through. The color complimented her pale complexion and made her eyes stand out. She decided to forgo makeup. She believed in a natural look. She applied a minimal amount of clear lip gloss and was ready.

She made her way down the stairs and noticed the house had gotten a lot louder. It must mean nearly everyone was home. She was nearly to the bottom of the stairs when a loud pop almost made her fall.

"Fred!" she exclaimed clutching at her heart.

He was looking at her, his face was blank.

"Fred." she said waving her hand in front of his face, "Yoo whoo."

He shook his head slightly and gave her a wolfish grin. "You look incredible."

She felt herself blush and smiled. She took in his appearance. He was wearing black muggle slacks a deep green jumper. It worked well with his hair.

"You look handsome." she told him almost surprising herself, she meant it.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger." He gave her a little bow and offered his arm to her.

She took it and felt the familiar tug behind her naval, she didn't know where they were going. Only that she was actually looking forward to it. …

**A/n:**

**oops! Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger. I don't want that chapters to be too long or complex. I feel like it would mess with the general flow of the story. So what do you guys think?! Questions Comments? Critiques? I know a few of you have favored this and it would be nice to get some feedback. I was able to update faster than I intended. I started this chapter earlier today and I've had a migraine. Chasing a 7 year old and 6 year old around the house while a baby screams... Well I think you get the drift (they are all girls, and yes, the older two are absolute divas!) **

**Anyways. Thank you all for reading!**

**3 Tabby**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

_**I am so so so SO sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out! I've been binge watching Criminal Minds, so blame the quirky Dr. Spencer Reid, the Sexy Derek Morgan, and the fun loving Penelope Garcia. (I identify with P.G.) Also we got bunk beds for the older girls and few issues with our car. Needless to say watching mind numbing TV was a better escape than trying to use my brain. But have no fear. I AM BACK! At least for now... hehe. Thanks for your patience!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Life might not be the party we hoped for,_

_but while we're here we should dance."_

_-unknown_

Fred and Hermione appeared at the corner of Air and Brewer, unbeknownst to the muggles hurrying up and down the street. Hermione turned her quizzical eyes on her partner, one eyebrow delicately arched.

"I thought you would appreciate a muggle scene. We won't be hounded by reporters here." he told her.

The thought he had obviously put into this touched her. She smiled, "Where to?"

He grabbed her hand and she tried to ignore the tingles that shot up her arm. "Just up Brewer over here. It's called MASH it's a high end art Deco, eatery and cocktail bar."

The outside wasn't impressive just another building, but the inside was breathtaking. There was so much character in the vaulted ceilings with original trim and crown molding. It looked expensive and for a moment she felt under dressed.

"Reservations for Weasley." Fred told the attractive blonde behind the counter.

"Right this way Mr. Weasley." She smiled grabbing two menus, she led them past the bar to a corner booth that was tucked away and secluded. There were other patrons nearby, but far enough away to give them privacy.

Hermione opened the menu and her eyes bulged. They were quite expensive.

"Do you trust me?" Fred asked her, yanking her attention away from the menu.

"Yes." she told him cocking her head to one side.

"Allow me to order for you."

She thought it over and nodded her consent. It only took a moment for the a perky brunette to saunter over to the table. She gave them both a winning smile. Her speech sounded memorized but Hermione was more concerned with Fred.

"We'll start with a side of scallops each." he began his eyes perusing the menu, "Followed by two of your finest porterhouses and crème brûlee for dessert, we will also enjoy your a bottle of Moscato."

"I'll just go put that in for you." she giggled.

Hermione looked at Fred, it was an appraising, searching look. He ordered a very nice dinner. It sounded amazing! For such a high end restaurant she was surprised. Though with all the money Fred and George made at the joke shop she really shouldn't be surprised that he could afford to take her somewhere nice for dinner.

"Anything you'd change?" he asked quirking and eyebrow.

The waitress poured two generous glasses with wine and sat the bottle on ice.

"No." Hermione smiled, taking a sip of the white wine and savoring the sweet flavor.

The scallops were served and they were cooked to perfection. The sweetness of the scallops complimenting the wine. They were light and buttery and the best Hermione had ever had.

"So I got an owl from Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated after another sip of wine.

Fred swallowed his last bite of scallop and smiled, "About what?"

"When Hogwarts opens next year, she erm, wants me to take over as Potions Master." she told him shyly, looking down, "Once I've taken my NEWTs."

Fred beamed at her, "That's amazing! George and I bought out Zonko's and I'll be in charge of running the Hogsmeade branch."

"Really?!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Really." Fred chuckled, "I've been looking into available real estate..."

"A house?" Hermione asked cocking her head to one side, her nose scrunching.

"Yes, I can't very well live over a joke shop forever." he teased.

A thought of a small cottage with a white fence and several small children with flaming hair running across the yard filled Hermione's mind..

"Actually." Fred spoke startling Hermione out of her daydream, "I'm seeing some places tomorrow, would you like to come with me? I mean... You're going to end up living there too."

Blushingly Hermione nodded, "It's a date."

Soon the main course was brought out. The steaks were a perfect medium rare and the flavor sent taste buds screaming with delight. The meat was so tender you hardly had to chew.

"Where did you find this place?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I've been here once or twice." Fred smiled, "Georgie and I aren't used to such fine eating and like to treat ourselves once in a while."

"Well thank goodness for that. This is the best dinner I've had in a long while!"

"Better than that gruel you ate on the run?" Fred teased.

"Very much!" Hermione giggled.

The rest of the meal went by fast. Both were feeling the effects of the wine but it was a good feeling. Hermione found herself having more fun than she had in years. She could finally let her hair down so to speak. It was freeing, being able to be herself.

They left the restaurant arm in arm.

"Can I show you someplace?" Hermione asked.

"Lead the way." Fred grinned.

Hermione grabbed Fred's arm and with a sharp turn they were standing in the Forrest of Dean.

Fred looked around the woods in confusion.

"This is one of the places we camped." She told him.

Realization lit up Fred's face and he pulled the witch closer to him.

"Why bring me here?" he asked.

"Because, I've had so much fun with you tonight Fred." She bit her lip and her eyes welled up with tears, "I've been so damaged and I want to be normal. And your brother got over me so fast that... What if … this is forever, isn't it? But what if... I'm ..." she stumbled over her words and only stopped when warm lips pressed firmly against her own. They were soft and moist and her stomach flipped. Her arms crept up around Fred's neck and he pulled her body lithe against his. He deepened the kiss his tongue begging for entrance... Which she granted him.

He pulled back and Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"We'll figure it out, Mione." He told her gently, "We'll figure it out together."

The next thing Hermione knew she was waking up at her place in the Burrow. She couldn't remember coming back and she could still feel Fred's lips on hers.

The next morning she got up earlier and entered the bathroom. She put the water on hot and stepped under the hot spray. It felt simply glorious! Warming her body all over. Her mind retracing everything to do with her date the night before. Fred's lips. Oh my! She couldn't believe that he had kissed her! She hadn't expected that at all. She felt butterflies erupt in her belly. It was a strange sensation. One she hadn't felt before. Was she attracted to Fred? Without a doubt! Hmm...

She clamored out of the shower and got dressed quickly not spending as much time on her appearance, but she still thought she looked nice. In black slacks and a pretty t shirt. Comfort.

Feeling confused she went back into the room she shared with Ginny and woke her up.

"What?" Ginny mumbled sleepily, her eyes screwed closed.

"Fred kissed me last night." Hermione breathed.

Ginny sat up straight and her eyes were wide. "Really!?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled softly, then frowned. "Normally I would find comfort and answers in a book." she trailed of almost apologetically, "I'm smart enough to know I won't find those answers in a book."

Ginny stood up and pulled her friend into a bone crunching hug and smiled reassuringly, "He's liked you for a long time."

"What?"

"Fred." Ginny giggled, "He's had a crush on you for ages."

Hermione took a minute to let this information sink in. If she thought about it she'd always found him pleasing to the eye, but in all honesty the only boy she considered seriously was Ron.

"Why the long face?" Ginny asked softly, pulling the other woman from her inner dwellings.

"It's all so fast. I mean. I know it has to be." Hermione tried to articulate, "The only boy I ever really considered was Ron..."

Ginny frowned, "Lord knows why." she told her friend dispassionately, "He's my brother and I love him, but he's about as smart as a box of rocks and you need someone who is intellectually your equal."

Hearing such words coming out of Ginny's mouth was a surprise, though it shouldn't be. All the Weasley's were very bright. Well in some areas of expertise.

"Fred is very smart. He's kind and funny." Hermione smiled gently touching her lips, feeling her face flush.

"Obviously my brother snogged you senseless." Ginny giggled. "Are you seeing him today?"

"He wants to look at some houses." Hermione shrugged feigning nonchalance.

The pair linked arms smiling and were walking down the stairs giggling like school girls. Harry was in the kitchen.

"Morning Harry." The duo said in unison.

Harry gave them a bemused smiled and returned the greeting.

They sat at the table in silence, "Hows Luna?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry's green eyes regarded her with sympathy, "She's well."

It became awkward and filled with tension. This stupid law! Although without the law she might never have noticed Fred...

"We're getting married tomorrow." Harry blurted.

Hermione turned her entire body towards Harry, whose ears were red and his eyes serious.

"So soon?" Ginny asked softly.

"Her father insists on it." Harry shrugged, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh." Ginny's mouth hung open only slightly, she was having trouble processing it.

"Is it going to be a big ceremony?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No." Harry said slowly, "I was hoping you would be my... er... well best mate."

Hermione felt herself fill with pride. She wasn't a man and she always assumed Harry would ask Ron.

"I'd be honored, Harry." she told him ruffling his hair affectionately.

Harry's eyes lit up and it was so good to see him smiling. Of all people in the wizarding community, not one person deserved happiness more than him.

**AN: This chapter isn't as long or as good as I hoped it would be. However up next is House Hunting Fred Weasley style and Harry's wedding! I do hope you enjoy this journey with me. 3 Tabby**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

**A/N2**

_**A twofer!? For real and for true!? ^_^ Lets just say I'll update when I can. Being a mom is a total full time job and then there is housework and sometimes it's nice to take time for myself where I close myself off and write. The older kids are in school, Hubby is in bed and baby is napping! WOOT**_

**Chapter 4:**

"_He that can have patience can have what he will"_

_Benjamin Franklin_

It was mid afternoon when Fred Weasley arrived at the Burrow. He was smartly dressed in a black button up shirt and charcoal gray slacks. His hands were sweaty, he was nervous. He entered the kitchen and smiled at the chaotic mess. Home.

He wandered into the sitting room where he found Hermione and Ginny with their heads together talking. Ginny looked heartbroken.

Fred felt his nerves flee, replaced with fury.

"What's wrong?" he asked maybe a bit to harshly.

Both girls jumped and he smiled internally.

"Harry's getting married tomorrow." Hermione told Fred sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Fred told his sister, "I know you love him, but you'll be..."

"If you are going to say I'll be better off married to Malfoy." Ginny shrieked leaping to her feet and glaring at her brother, "Then you **really** need a refreshed course on my bat-bogey hex!"

Fred put his hands up in a surrendering fashion, astonished how much his sister resembled their mother in her anger.

"I was only going to say, if he can move on so quickly, he doesn't deserve you."

Ginny seemed to be slightly mollified. "I know you mean well Fred." she smiled, walking over and gently touching his arm.

She left the room gracefully and Fred idly wondered when his baby sister had become so grown up...

His attention was brought back to Hermione. She looked lovely.

"You look amazing." he told her matter-of-factly.

She blushed and gave him a shy smile, "You look quite dapper yourself."

"Shall we, er, get to house hunting?" Fred asked her almost shyly.

Hermione stood and Fred was momentarily breathless. The memory of their searing kiss etched into his mind for all eternity.

"Yes." she smiled, "Could we have lunch first?"

Fred smiled brilliantly his eyes lit up and crinkled, "I hoped you were hungry."

He took her hand relishing in the warmth that spread throughout his body at such a simple touch. He led her through the house but she dragged her feet. He paused and looked at her confused, his head cocked comically to the side. She let out a giggle that sounded like a thousand ringing bells. Beautiful.

"Actually..." she smiled her hands nervously playing with some errant strands of hair, "I made us lunch."

Fred was taken by surprise. "You cooked?"

"Well I had to learn..." she trailed off, her eyes taking on a haunted look.

He began to rub soothing circles into her palm, "Thank you."

Brought back to the here and now Hermione pulled Fred into the kitchen and set about serving him.

He watched her move appreciatively. Her body swaying to whatever she was humming under her breath.

Soon he had a lunch portion of lasagna and a small side salad sat before him on the table. It smelled heavenly and he could feel his mouth begin to water. The cheese was golden brown and bubbly. The salad was green with cherry tomato and cut up veggies. She then poured to generous glasses of white wine.

"This smells amazing, Mione." he told her in awe.

She blushed and smiled, "Tuck in." she grinned.

His first mouthful exploded with flavor, it was by far the best lasagna he'd ever had. The salad was fresh and crisp and refreshing and whatever wine this was washed it down smoothly. It was one of the best meals he had ever had. He licked his plate clean...

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione staring at him. Her brown eyes crinkled with amusement.

"You liked it I assume?" she teased.

"Very much." Fred smiled warmly, making Hermione feel warm inside.

"Harry asked me to stand up with him as his best mate." Hermione suddenly blurted.

Fred was torn, he knew Harry hadn't been in love with Ginny, owing to the fact the raven haired boy had gone to him for advice, albeit before the marriage law. So part of him though Harry was a prat. He did however save the wizarding world and that allotted him some degree of consideration. He could see how much it meant in that moment to Hermione.

"That's wonderful." He offered not sure what else he could say.

"Well I was wondering." She began shyly biting her bottom lip, "If you would be my date."

It took a moment for this to sink in. Thus far Fred had only openly pursuing Hermione. Seeing her so unsure and shy made his heart ache. \

"Of course." he answered, "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

Blushing furiously Hermione looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, "Ginny mentioned..."

Fred groaned loudly and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I've fancied you for a while." he cut off the witch effectively silencing her with his speech, "I just never had the courage, you're brilliant and funny and so loyal I never..."

"I fancied you during my fourth year." Hermione confessed quietly.

Fred nearly did a double take. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"Really?" He asked her dubiously.

"Oh yes." Hermione flushed, "You were so confident that year and you paid me compliments. Made me feel special."

"Oh love, I wish you would have said something then. We could have avoided the whole Ron fiasco!"

He pulled the witch against him and his icy blues met her soft browns. Both witch and wizard stood motionless, each assessing the other.

"Oh my!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

Both Fred and Hermione jumped a food and turned to the matriarch. "MOM!" Fred scolded.

"Sorry dear." Molly grinned sheepishly, "You two will make such lovely grand babies."

Hermione's face was scarlet and Fred suddenly wished they were anywhere else.

"Come on Mione. There is a house I want to show you."

He took her hand gently and turned on the spot transporting them just outside of Hogsmeade. It was a country lane road on a peppled road. He led her up a long driveway and she gasped. She was standing before a 17th century 2 story family home. It was breathtaking with it's sandstone siding and the leafy ivy between the first and second stories.

Fred nervously watched Hermione waiting for some kind of reaction. Her mouth was parted and he noted her pink lips were moist. She turned to him in awe.

"This is like out of a story book." She breathed.

"Do you want to see inside?" He asked curiously.

"Please." she squealed enthusiastically.

He led her up the path and she noted the large fountain in the center of the road. It was gorgeous. The entered into the reception hall. It was perfect. The refurbished original hardwood floors were glossy and the walls were a soft inviting green. Her eyes roved over the sheer space of the room. The grand winding staircase was intricately designed. It made her feel as if she were thrown back in time. Possibly in the Austin era.

The main floor was gorgeous with a Drawing Room, Dining Room, Study, Sitting Room, and a beautiful updated gourmet white kitchen with bright white tiles. The home had 9 bedrooms 6 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms.

"This is overwhelming." Hermione mumbled as the stumbled into the library which was adjacent the master bedroom.

"I'm thinking about buying it..." Fred told her earnestly, "It has all the space we could ever need, the back yard has a beautiful garden and out buildings for me to experiment and create things for the joke-shop."

Gently pulling her further into the library he showed her a secret door which opened up to be a laboratory. "This could be where you brew..."

Hermione turned to Fred her mouth working like a fish out of water. "This house is enormous!"

"I know." he told her softly, "I grew up at the Burrow. I love the Burrow, don't get me wrong. But I can afford lavish things if I want them. I want to purchase a home we can grow into."

Hermione was dumbfounded. The extent of his wealth evident in the extravagance of the house he was showing her. She had been picturing a picturesque little cottage not a home so large she could literally get lost in!

"It's pretty incredible." she told him, mind still reeling.

"What do you think? Could you see us here?"

With those words said, suddenly she could. Spending hours on a couch in the library. Cooking in the glorious kitchen. Spending quiet evenings in the sitting room watching TV, though she wasn't sure Fred knew what a TV was.

"Yes." She answered him honestly.

Fred beamed and on a whim pulled the witch to him. He used his fingers to gently tip her face up to his. Her eyes were bright with excitement, the same that was surely reflected in his own. He leaned down slowly, asking her permission with his eyes. She threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss that left both of them utterly breathless.

"Wow." she whispered.

Fred leaned his forehead against hers and grinned cheekily, "Wow, indeed."

They stood like that for a long moment when inspiration struck Fred. "Lets elope."

"What?"

"Why bother with a big wedding? Everyone is getting married. We're sure to go to all the parties and it's hard to make it feel special. Lets just you and I get married."

"When?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side.

Fred could see the witch was seriously considering his offer and pushed forward, "Tomorrow. After Harry's. We could have him and Luna stand for us."

A soft smile curled on Hermione's lips. It would be nice.

She agreed to marry him the next day and in their own world things were going great.

Neither one of them remembering that there was to be a bedding ceremony. Where their very first time together would be watched...

**A/N**

**Wooo! A slight cliffie I know! Please don't hate me! (pouts) I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I've been neglecting my house chores today because for some reason I was struck with the writing bug and you gotta write when it hits or gamble that you might lose your creative stride. ;) Hope you enjoyed! My story is not beta'd so I apologize for any errors. I'm only human after all! Night!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

_**A/N2 **_**Sorry it's taken me a little while to get this chapter out to you guys! WARNING Lemon ahead! Hope it's worth the anticipation!**

**Chapter 5**

_Apprehension, uncertainty, waiting, expectation,_

_fear of surprise, do a patient more harm than any_

_exertion._

_-Florence Nightingale_

The entire day I had been filled with nervous butterflies. It wasn't until it was almost time that I singled Harry out and pulled him into a room, taking care to use Muffliato.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Harry breathed looking at her strangely.

"Sorry Harry." she told him sheepishly, "I needed to talk to you."

"Well you've got me." he chuckled shaking his head with a soft smile on his face.

"Fred and I are going to elope tonight after you're wedding to Luna." She told him in a rush, "We've already worked out a time at the ministry and we were hoping both of you would stand for us."

Harry was gobsmacked, however to his credit he took it all in stride. "I can't speak for Luna, though I'm sure she'll agree. You're my best friend Mione, of course I'll stand for you."

Relief flooded through Hermione's system, that at least took the edge off. She knew once it was common knowledge that Molly was be heartbroken, though she couldn't stand having a large wedding where her parents wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione whispered tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, "You're the only family I have left."

Harry pulled her into a warm embrace. Under other circumstances the two of them could have easily been together, together. But with the war and Ron and everything in between the two clung to one another as brother and sister.

"I love you, Mione." Harry told her honestly.

She smiled and the two exited the room, the only person who had noticed anything was amiss was Ginny... Though she hid in the shadows and did not let herself be seen.

On a whim Hermione apparated onto the Lovegood's property. She was in awe of the splendor in the yard. It was set up to be a very intimate ceremony. Just enough seats for at the most 10 guests. There were beautiful exotic flowers Hermione had never seen and she was sure they had some obscure name or use in the eyes of the Lovegood's.

She squared her shoulders and walked up the steps and knocked softly on the door. She was lucky it was Luna who answered.

"Hermione." she said in surprise.

"Hi Luna."

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione was thrown off by the question. "I'm going to stand for Harry."

Luna let out a sigh of relief and stepped aside for Hermione to enter. "I thought you might be here on behalf of Ginny."

Luna seemed so sad when she said this. Her eyes were down cast and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione demanded.

"She sent me a howler. Told me I was stealing the love of her life. That Harry would never love me the way he loved her, and not one person in the Weasley household would ever have a thing to do with me." Her words were matter-of-fact, "I'm used to harsh words, just not from... friends."

Hermione's heart broke for the introverted girl who shied away from groups, the girl who kept to herself. The girl who she only met because she had been friends with Ginny...

"Ginny is bitter." Hermione told Luna, "She speaks only for herself. Harry might not love you yet, but he has feelings for you. And you are MY friend."

Luna perked up at these words and led Hermione into her room. "Would you help me get ready?"

The two girls spent hours helping each other look their absolute best. Luna agreed to stand for Hermione and Fred. She was humbled and honored that Hermione would ask her.

"Do you have a dress?" Hermione asked Luna.

The two had just finished each others hair. Hermione's curls were piled high on her head with a few loose tendrils held together with just a few pins. Luna's hair was intricately braided and twisted held together with a beaded head band.

"A few." she answered softly.

Hermione felt sad for the girl who grew up without a mother during pivotal years. The two discussed at length what they should wear. Luna was adamant on canary yellow and insisted Hermione follow muggle tradition and go with white.

With a bit of magic, Hermione had created two perfect gowns out of two scraps of material.

Luna was in a ball gown of canary yellow. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. The floor length gown resembled greatly Belle's dress in Beauty and the Beast. Luna loved it. It clung to her body and brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

Hermione went a tad more traditional without going over the top the muggle way. She was in satin lace sleeveless white tea length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the fabric was adorned with beautiful beading.

The two girls appraised one another.

"You look like a princess." Hermione told Luna. She rummaged in her beaded hand bag and pulled out her copy of Beauty and the Beast. The cover was of the movie adaptation's characters of Belle in her ball gown. She handed the copy to Luna.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A muggle fairy-tale." Hermione laughed, "The inspiration behind your gown."

Luna gave her a rare blinding smile that lit up her whole face. The girl looked absolutely gorgeous. When it was finally time Hermione was wishing she had taken the time to really get to know Luna while they were at school. She was fiercely loyal and she cared for Harry. They could bond over growing up without a mother. And though Xenophilius was there for Luna his wild ideas and often long adventures overseas didn't make him a very good father.

She learned Luna had a small cottage a few miles east of her fathers property for her and Harry to begin their married life. She described it as quaint and picturesque. Hermione could see Harry being very happy in the secluded little cottage. Away from prying eyes and being able to be himself. Not the boy who lived. Not the savior of the wizarding world. Not the chosen one. He would have Luna, who saw him exactly for who he was.

"Are you nervous about the bedding ceremony?" Luna asked, "I find I'm quite scared."

Hermione's mouth went dry as she looked at Luna with wide eyes, "I'd forgotten."

There was no time to dwell on the situation. It was time. Harry and Fred were both outside and Hermione noted very few seats were filled. Neville Longbottom was present with Hannah Abbott. A few older witches and another wizard.

"Extended family." Luna had explained with a roll of her eyes.

The ceremony was simply and beautiful. Though Hermione's mind was frazzled with the thing she had completely forgotten about. The wedding night.

Harry looked lovey in his dark green dress robes. Fred was wearing a similar set of dress robes. They were the same color but a different style.

Hermione watched with fascination as Harry and Luna kissed. It was soft and sweet but full of promise.

Hermione moved of to the side her mind swirling with worries and she was filled with trepidation. They only had three months to marry. If she put it off, it wouldn't be enough time for her to come to grips with having her wedding night watched. Best to get it over with. But losing her virginity was going to be traumatic enough. Sure she was attracted to Fred. Sure their friendship was turning into something more a little each day... But was she ready for this kind of leap? This kind of commitment? The thought of being watched by witches or wizards unknown made her skin crawl.

"You look stunning." Fred told her, breaking her from her torturous thoughts.

Her cheeks filled with color and she smiled shyly at him, "You look quite handsome yourself."

His blue eyes held her gaze and he frowned softly, "Are you having second thoughts?"

The pain behind his words shocked Hermione out of her funk, "No... I'm just.." she trailed off.

"What?" He prodded.

"I'm a virgin."

Fred blinked rapidly a few times. "I'll be gentle..."

She smiled softly, "I'm not worried about you, Fred." She assured him, "I'm worried about the audience."

Fred's mouth fell open in shock.

"I see you forgot as well."

He recovered quickly and took Hermione's hand. "We will just have to pretend they aren't there."

Hermione nodded and allowed Fred to take her mind off things by leading her into the garden to dance. It was a lovely night. The air was cool the sky was clear and you could see thousands of twinkling stars.

As soon as the guests began disapparating Harry and Luna made their way over to Fred and Hermione.

"Congratulations Harry." Hermione gushed hugging her friend tightly, "Luna." she repeated her actions.

"Are you two ready to get hitched?" Harry asked waggling his eyebrows.

Fred and Hermione grasped hands and both answered in the affirmative.

The foursome apparated in pairs directly into the Ministry of Magic and it wasn't hard to find the correct room.

The Minister himself Kingsley insisted on officiating Hermione's wedding.

They took their spots and Hermione faced Fred. Her heart thumping so loud it echoed in her ears.

They were asked to join hands and wands and Hermione watched in fascination as string after string was issued from Kingsley's wand and wrapped around both her and Fred. The magic was powerful and binding, she could feel that.

"I pronounce you bonded for life." Shacklebot declared seeming proud of himself.

Fred leaned in and captured Hermione's lips in a soft and loving way. She responded in kind and they broke apart slowly. Only having eyes for one another.

"Ministry officials will be arriving at your homes in about an hour." The Minister told them sternly, "They don't like to be kept waiting.

After another round of congratulations, Harry and Luna disappeared together.

"We don't have a place." Hermione suddenly gasped, "We can't have the ceremony with George in the next room or at your parents house." Panic was almost completely set in when Fred's hands caressed her exposed shoulders.

"I bought the house." he told her, "We have a home."

Hermione turned to him in awe. In the muggle world there were days, weeks, even months after purchasing a house that you had to wait for it all to be finalized. Apparently it was not the case in the magical world and she would be forever grateful.

Fred grabbed her hand and the familiar tug behind her naval and they were in a very well lit entrance hall. The candles glowed brightly making the inside of the home even more lovely. She noticed with a start that it was no longer empty. It wasn't full but it was somewhat furnished.

"When did you do all of this?" She asked him in awe.

"Some last night. Some today before the wedding." he told her unsure, "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

He smiled brightly and led her up the stairs and through the double doors into the master bedroom. There was a small sitting room that had two lovely squashy armchairs by a fireplace and several filled bookshelves. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room and she loved it.

The main bedroom was huge. There was a King sized ornate four poster canopy bed. The dark wood was complimented by neutral colors. Grays and creams. There were several large dressers and a lovey cherry wood vanity. A large bay window with a chaise lounge against it. The room was huge and it was exactly to Hermione's tastes.

"This is beautiful." She told Fred earnestly.

"Not as beautiful as you." he chuckled his finger tracing the flush of her cheeks, "My blushing bride."

Hermione bit her lip and looked nervously to the door that had their en-suite bathroom. "Is it okay if I..."

"Go ahead. I'll wait for our er guests."

Hermione entered the bathroom and took several deep breaths. She let her hair down and stripped out of her wedding attire. She pulled out the lacy fabric from her hand bag and eyed it warily she wouldn't wear something like this normally, especially when she was going to be seen by an unknown amount of people.

Hermione pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The sheer material felt nice against her skin. The soft pink baby doll lingerie gave her an angelic innocent kind of look and it pretty much fit how she felt. Her hair hung in long glossy curls and the color brought out the cream in her complexion. She slipped on the matching lacy panties and felt self conscious.

Pulling on a plush terry cloth robe made her feel better.

She stood in the bathroom and hadn't realized how long she had been in there until Fred knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione squeaked.

He came in a grinned at her bundled up in the robe. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she kept worrying her bottom lip.

"They're here."

Two simple words made the room spin. She felt sick and anxious and like she was going to crash. What if she was horrible? What if they laughed at her inexperience?

She allowed Fred who was clad only in a shirt and boxers to lead her into the room. Hermione's heart began to beat even faster. There were five grown men from the Ministry she'd never met before. The sixth person however was Arthur Weasley.

What were they playing at? Why was Fred's father here? It was wrong to watch your children become intimate with their spouse.

"Ignore them." Fred whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "It's custom for a relative to be present."

She took a few deep breaths and looked into Fred's eyes and felt warmth fill her. He held her gaze trying to alleviate her tension. He leaned in and captured her lips. His kiss started out soft but soon deepened into something much more. Hermione's head spun and her hands went to Fred's arms to steady herself. His hands moved to the robe, in one swift movement it fell to the floor and Fred let out a groan of appreciation.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured kissing the exposed flesh of Hermione's shoulders. His lips trailing between the valley of her breasts making her breathing erratic. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend they were alone.

He began to gently push her backwards until her legs hit the bed. She climbed on to it scooting to the headboard with Fred following her. His eyes darkened with lust.

He pulled a few stings and Hermione's baby-doll teddy was easily removed leaving her in just her underwear.

Her face flushed tomato red and she tried to cover herself up.

"Don't" Fred told her hoarsely.

His eyes drank in her unblemished flesh and the soft swell of her breasts. Her nipples were pink and puffy and he was in awe of her beauty.

He leaned down and suckled the right nipple into his mouth, his tongue moving in slow deliberate circles. Hermione's insides clenched and she felt her undies dampen with her desire for him. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as she whimpered, her body thrusting off the mattress.

Fred then paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple. His nimble fingers quickly discarding her flimsy panties. His hand moved between her legs and he could feel her incredible heat. He pulled back to watch her face as he touched her there for the first time. Her eyes opened in surprise and mouth opened in awe.

"You're so wet for me, baby." he breathed.

His fingers touching the smooth skin and finding her clit, circling it slowly with his finger.

Hermione threw her head back her whimpering intensifying as he slipped on finger into her hot wet sex.

"Oh Fred." she moaned.

Fred pulled back removing all his clothing at top speed. His eyes never leaving Hermione's lithe body.

He settled himself between her legs and took her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply. Thoroughly enjoying the feel of her skin on his. Her hands moved across his chest to his shoulders and he closed his eyes at the contact. Her small hands went lower and brushed against his hardened length. She gasped as she wrapped her hand around the hard yet silky body part.

"It's so big." she said in wonder, but there was fear in her eyes.

Fred kissed her, his fingers checking if she was ready for him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, his voice strained with his control.

"Yes." she breathed.

He held her gave as his shaft moved between the folds of her wet pussy. She bit her lip with the friction and he slowly began to push himself inside her. He felt her barrier and kissed her deeply as he thrust through it and stilled inside her. Tears formed in the brunettes eyes and quietly slipped down her cheeks.

Fred tenderly wiped them away kissing her gently and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

When he was sure she could handle it he began to move inside her. Her hands gripped his arms and pulled him closer. Their moans filled the room while the Ministry Officials looked on.

Some were taking notes. Some were watching closer than they should. One was watching Hermione very closely. The official was hard watching the naive young witch in the throes of passion. And he silently vowed he would have her.

"You feel so good, Mione." Fred moaned his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Just like that." Hermione whimpered, her legs wrapped around his waist holding him closer.

They reached their climax together. And Fred grabbed the large comforter and pulled it up covering his new wife to give her some form of modesty.

She was falling into a tired sleep and didn't hear the conversation that took place with the Ministry Officials. She was blissfully unaware of anything other than the tingling of her body and the stickiness between her legs...

**A/N**

**I know the chapter might seem slightly rushed. But as I said I have kids. :P Also it's a bit longer than my other chapters. :D SO hopefully that makes up for my lack of consistent posting.**

**Thoughts?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying my tale. :D **

**Also I have no Beta and no time to proof read as I have to start dinner! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

**a/n2**

**I apologize for how long it's been. With Easter Break, Pink eye and TWO rounds of the flu at our house things have been hectic. And if any of you have kids, you know how pitiful they are when they're sick. Wanting nothing more than to cuddle. :D Anyways. Here goes nothing...**

_You will come to know_

_that what appears today_

_to be a sacrifice will_

_prove instead to be the_

_greatest investment_

_that you will ever make._

_-Gorden B. Hinkley_

Standing in the large bathroom Hermione took in her naked appearance in the full length mirror. Her hair was thicker, her skin brighter, her curves more pronounced...

The last 3 months had been kind to her. Being Mrs. Fred Weasley...

Molly was furious when she found out, it wasn't long before she came to their home and screamed and cried. She still hadn't been able to look Arthur in the eye. Having him there for the bedding ceremony had made her uneasy around the wizard she considered a father.

She pulled herself from her thoughts her face drawn in confusion, she shouldn't be gaining this much weight...

"Mione, what are you doing?" Fred asked entering the bathroom without knocking.

Stopping in his tracks the wizard took a deep breath as his eyes raked over his wife. "You're stunning." he told her honestly.

"Fred." Hermione spoke softly, her hand gently caressing her abdomen. "I think..."

Fred's eyes widened comically, "Really?"

"We should make an appoint-"

"We'll go to Saint Mungo's now." Fred interjected.

"We don't have to." Hermione complained, "We can just make an appointment."

"I'd like to know." he pouted.

Hermione smiled softly, "Well let me get dressed first."

Five minutes later the pair flooed into Saint Mungo's. It didn't take long to find the right waiting room. Hermione was in awe of all the familiar faces in the waiting room. Though with the law in place she wasn't overly surprised, it was a lot to take in.

Her and Fred sat together and he gently held her hand. Hermione squeezed his gently to show her gratitude.

It was like a dream, Hermione's name was called and they walked through the winding bright white corridors. They were let into a small examination room and Hermione was instructed to undress from the waist down and sit on the table.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked her gently.

Hermione's cheeks were filled with blood, "I just feel incredibly exposed."

Fred frowned, "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable."

She sighed but didn't have a proper retort.

"I knew we would have to have kids sooner rather than later." Fred began rambling, "I just thought it would be a little later, where we could talk about it more and we could, I don't know..."

"You're rambling." Hermione teased gently.

"We haven't talked about it." Fred pouted crossing his arms. "I don't know where you stand."

Hermione mulled over her husband's speech. Figuring there was no time like the present she decided to open up.

"I was an only child." she began hesitantly, "It was very lonely. I turned to books and I never had anyone to play with. I've always known I wanted at least 2." she paused biting her bottom lip, "But the more time I spend with your family." she blushed, "I wouldn't be opposed to a large family of my own."

Fred looked at her his blue eyes sparkling with hope, "Really?" he began to smile but his features morphed into some more dubious. "You're brilliant, brightest witch of the age, you want to become a broodmare? What about a career?"

Hermione thought it over, "Well I agreed to teach at Hogwarts, but I've been thinking I might enjoy working from home. I have a lab and I can brew quite well I could handle a home order business. Maybe even help with the joke shop?"

"I hadn't considered that." Fred grinned, "There are a lot of businesses that would pay top Galleon for already brewed potions."

"I've been thinking a lot lately." Hermione confessed looking sheepish.

"And?"

"I'm glad I got paired with you." she blushed.

Fred grinned but before he could respond there was a light knock and the door was thrown open. A woman in her mid forties stood there. She had long blond hair and sparkling green eyes. She was plump and very friendly looking.

"Hello I'm Daisy Marchbanks." she greeted, "I'll be your assigned healer for the foreseeable future."

"Hello." Hermione and Fred greeted in unison.

"I have a form here I would like you to fill out and I'll be back shortly." she smiled handing the forms over to Hermione and left.

_Name: _Hermione Jean Weasley

_Spouse: _Fred Gideon Weasley

_DOB: _September 19th 1979

_Spouse DOB: _April 1 1978

The form went on and on, Hermione filled it out quickly and handed it over to Fred. He read through it quickly.

"I never realized how close we were in age."

Hermione laughed, "I was nearly 12 when I started Hogwarts" she grinned bemused.

Healer Daisy returned and looked over the paperwork. "So you're here today because you might be expecting?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione spoke clearly.

"Well lay back and let me run some diagnostics."

Hermione leaned back and reached out for Fred's hand almost instinctively. They watched as the older witch took control moving her wand in intricate patterns and the colorful balls of light. Humming slightly as she worked.

"Well dear it seems as though you're about 12 weeks along, I predict that you conceived on October 24th.

Hermione's mouth open and closed like a fish but no words would come out.

"That's the day we got married." Fred pointed out his freckled face white.

"I got pregnant... my first time?" Hermione asked more to herself than anyone in the room.

"It does happen dear." The healer gave her a warm smile, "And my elder sister warned me about Weasley's being exceptionally fertile."

Hermione blushed and Fred chuckled.

"So... I'm due on..."

"July 17th." The healer smiled.

With just a few days left of January the witch and wizard both felt a little overwhelmed.

"When is it appropriate to tell people?" Fred asked.

"Well I can tell you that your baby is very healthy. Growing at a normal rate. Though there are a few potions I'd like you to take Hermione." the healer spoke handing over a paper with information, "It'll make sure the pregnancy goes smooth."

"How could I not know?" Hermione asked bewildered, "I've heard horror stories of bad morning sickness and I've felt fine..."

"You appear to be lucky." the healer laughed, "Not everyone suffers morning sickness. You might feel fatigued earlier in the day. You might feel like you need a nap. There are other symptoms. Breast tenderness, going to the loo more frequently."

Hermione blushed.

Fred grinned at his wife and thanked the healer.

"All those books you've read..." He teased.

"Well I never thought to read up on... well... that."

He laughed and took her hand gently in his. "Do you want to tell people?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes." she decided, "Can we invite everyone over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Of course, love."

"I'm going to go pick up these potions. Then I need to send a quick owl."

Fred nodded, "I can wait for you."

"No, you go take care of inviting everyone over for dinner." she shooed him.

Fred pulled Hermione close and gently kissed the top of her head.

The 3 months had been kind to them. They had been intimate a handful of times. They had really started to get to know one another. It was shocking how much they really had in common. They shared a lot of the same views about the Ministry and about certain laws. Both agreed that some magical creatures should be treated better. Especially werewolves. 1 day a month they were the beast. They should be allowed to work and allowed to livable wages.

Hermione turned a corner and bumped into a large man and nearly fell to the ground. "Mrs. Weasley." The man greeted with a smile.

He was nearly as large as he was tall... His hair was dark but graying.

"I'm sorry." Hermione frowned, "have we met?"

"Briefly." the man gave her a salacious grin, "I'm Wilbert Whitby, I attended your bedding ceremony."

The color drained from Hermione's face. She looked away from the pudgy official and couldn't reach his eyes.

"It was quite the show." he went on reaching out and grabbing her arm gently, causing Hermione to look right into his eyes in shock, "I would love to feel you beneath me."

Hermione yanked her arm away with a scowl, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and her hand automatically went to her stomach, away to shield her unborn baby.

"Ah you're expecting." the wizard grinned, "I'll be seeing you soon."

Then he waddled off leaving Hermione feeling cold and disgusting.

She flooed home immediately forgetting her potions. Just wanting to get to Fred.

"Fred." she called out loudly from the living room, but there was no answer.

She began wandering through the house not finding any trace of her husband. Frustrated to the point of tears she entered the kitchen and found a small note.

_I ran out to grab some groceries for tomorrow._

_I was hoping we could cook together. _

_I'll be home soon._

_Fred_

A feeling of dread filled Hermione and she decided she would go to Harry and Luna's, just until Fred was home.

She turned and let out a strangled cry...

She wasn't alone.

**A/N**

**After posting this I'm going to enjoy a hot shower and contemplate writing another chapter out today... Hmm... I figure write while I can right? Well Cliffies ARE good for the soul. Maybe I complete a chapter and post it tomorrow... Because I'm evil like that.**

**I know there is a time jump and I also realized I made a mistake. The battle was in 98 not 97 but it's too late to fix it now. I blame my chubby fingers and my eyes which betray me while I attempt to beta myself.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N I do not own Harry Potter. That world belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! No Copy Right Infringement Intended**_

_**A/N: WARNING! Graphic scene ahead. Rape is not a pretty thing and I for one can speak from horrible horrible experience. I understand if some of you can not or will not read this. For me it is a form of therapy. Getting out the negative emotions that still cloud my mind. I was 12 years old and the man I babysat for took advantage of me by playing on my insecurities and my love for his children. My skin still crawls when I think of him. My heart clenches painfully and sometimes I wonder why me? Anyways. You've been warned...**_

_I just want to sleep. A_

_coma would be nice. Or_

_amnesia. Anything, just to_

_get rid of this, these_

_thoughts, whispers in my_

_mind. Did he rape my head,_

_too?_

_-Laurie Halse Anderson_

"H..H..How d..d..did you get in?" I stammered, looking at the repulsive ministry official.

"I told you I'd be seeing you soon." he replied pleasantly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You forgot your potions."

My eyes darted from him to all my possible exits, I felt trapped, caged, vulnerable...

"M...my h...husband will be b...b...back soon." I told him hating how my voice wavered.

"Yes, I daresay he will." Wilbert grinned, "It's a good thing I had floo access banned for this address for the next few hours. There are also anti apparation wards in place."

The color drained from my face, I could always run, but what if I fell? What if it hurt the baby?

"So you see Mrs... Well that is so formal." He paused, "You see Hermione it'll be much better if you don't fight."

FIGHT! The word echoing in her head she reached into her pockets and came up empty. Fear gripped her heart as she frantically searched for her wand.

"You left it by the fireplace." Wilbert stated conversationally. His flint colored eyes taking raking over me making my stomach turn. "Take me to your bedroom."

"NO!" I shouted out backing against the wall, my heart beating frantically in my chest.

Wilbert whipped out his wand faster than she would have believed possible. He pointed it at her with a nasty look on his face that chilled her to the bone.

"I know a simple spell that would cause you to lose the baby growing inside you, of course I would still take you then, only then you could end up carrying MY baby." he mused.

"You... you..."

"You... you..." He mocked cruelly, "YES, I would kill an innocent life."

Hands protectively splayed across my stomach I glared at him in hate and anger but also in defeat.

"The bedroom." he reminded flicking his wand.

I walked carefully around him trying not to touch him and walked up the stairs. My stomach was turning and I couldn't breathe. Tears were cascading down my face like a waterfall. The feeling of hopelessness that invaded all my senses. Fear...

I got to the bedroom and stopped just inside hearing his heavy footsteps from behind me. His breathing was rough as though the trek upstairs had winded him. Quickly doing calculations I wondered if I would have time to run... Could I get away before he could hit me with a harmful spell. It was too much of a risk...

"Undress." He breathed heavily in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I..."

"NOW." He shouted his wand aimed at my stomach.

Slowly and with great care I undressed to my underclothes. Simple white cotton panties and a white cotton sports bra.

"How unimaginative." He sighed in obvious disappointment. "Remove the rest."

I was crying loudly as I pulled the bra over my head and pulled down my undies. I stood there naked and shivering. My eyes refusing to look up at the revolting man in the center of my room.

"Get on the bed."

His voice was soft and commanding, but there was an edge, a dangerous edge.

My legs felt like lead and I couldn't move.

"Don't make me tell you twice." he threatened.

I climbed onto the bed shame and embarrassment flooded through me. I could feel his eyes on me and my skin crawled. I felt dirty and disgusting. Once on the bed my arms wrapped around myself protectively trying to hide myself.

His laughter and the sound of his robes hitting the floor was all I could hear. My heart was beating out of my chest. Panic gripped my heart. I felt like a trapped animal, caged and afraid.

"Your blush is just as beautiful as the first time I saw it." He growled, as I felt the mattress dip with his added weight.

I squeezed my eyes close and tried in vain to block everything out. I just needed to stall. Fred would be home soon. He wouldn't need to floo or aparate. He could come in the front door...

"Please." my voice cracked coming out a hoarse whisper, "Please don't... don't do this."

For a brief moment all movement ceased and I was hoping against hope this wizard would come to his senses. Maybe my pitiful plea wouldn't fall on deaf ears?

My body was tense and trembled, and in and instant I was on my back with my legs spread and my arms above my head, held in place by magic.

My eyes snapped open and I fought back nausea as the older fat naked wizard ogled my splayed out body. His stomach was protruding that I couldn't see his … area

"That's better." he murmured.

I could hear pitiful sounds and didn't realize they were coming from me. It was a terrified whimper as I tried desperately to move though I knew it would be no use. It was a powerful spell holding me in place.

He moved closer and he smelt like fried chicken and sweat. My stomach rolled and I had to fight to keep myself from vomiting.

I cringed as I felt his hand reach out and touch my bare thigh. Gently moving up and down my leg. I cried harder. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. Trapped.

"You're never going to forget me." He vowed conversationally, "I'm going to make you enjoy it."

His words made me gag. Enjoy... him? NO!

His fingers moved between my legs and they gently began to caress my most sensitive area.

I let out a strangled cry while his breath increased.

"You have such a pretty little pussy..." he told me.

I closed my eyes tight trying to ignore the sensation. My head was screaming at me. Using my will to try to break through his spell. While my body betrayed me in the worst way.

"Oh, you're so wet for me already little girl." he purred, "you like that huh?"

NO. NO. NO. NO

I DO NOT LIKE THIS!

"NO" I managed to cry, "STOP!"

He pulled his hand away and grabbed my face roughly forcing me to meet his pale watery eyes. My defiance must have shown, that or my stubbornness. His hand reached out and slapped me so hard my head snapped to the side. It stung and I couldn't even reach up to touch the my face.

"You can fight all you want, little girl." he said angrily, "I'll MAKE you like it."

He moved down the bed and I tried not to look, but I didn't know what he was doing. I looked and was horrified to see him laying on his stomach. Scooting closer to me. I tried to pull away I tried moving. I wanted to kick my legs and fight.

Frozen.

Trapped.

He moved between my legs and inhaled deeply, "you smell good." he purred.

Internally I was screaming. Maybe I was screaming. It didn't feel real. I felt like it was happening to someone else. That maybe I was just watching this and it wasn't really me. This wasn't happening to me. The war was over. We were done fighting bad wizards...

I cringed when I felt his tongue. He moved it in and out of me and with deliberate strokes up and down.

My body reacted, my hips actually bucking off the bed towards him.

"I told you, you wanted it." he purred.

I tried moving again, fighting, but it seemed the only time my body would move was involuntarily while it betrayed me.

I cried as he continued his slow ministrations. The sound of him lapping at my most sensitive place echoing around the room.

My body jerked again when he pushed one of his chubby digits inside of me. My body betrayed me further. I could feel it building inside me. The coil that was wound too tight. I tried so hard not to give him the satisfaction.

He moaned against my sensitive flesh and sucked my tiny ball of nerves into his mouth and the coil inside me snapped.

I could feel everything.

It felt good.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

I couldn't stop my body from quaking with release.

"I told you. Oh, little girl you tasted wonderful. I knew you would like it."

My body was still quaking and my eyes were shut tight as tears of sadness and shame leaked out of my eyes. When he shifted and he was inside me.

His full weight pressed into me and I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and pictured myself far away. I pictured the little peanut growing inside me. I tried to force myself somewhere else.

It didn't take him long to finish.

"Such a good little girl." he cooed, "The spell will wear off soon, next time will be better."

He got off the bed redressed and left.

I was still stuck frozen and exposed on the mattress.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

I don't know how long I was laying there before I heard voices in the hallway. They weren't Fred and I still couldn't move. The door burst open and standing in my bedroom doorway was Ginny and her new husband Malfoy.

My shame increased. They could see me. The bruise forming on my cheek. The sticky substance leaking between my legs. The red marks on my throat and chest. The bite marks on my thighs.

There was a blinding blue light and I was free. I immediately rolled to my side and threw up. It was endless coming out in waves as my body wracked with sobs.

"Mione." Ginny cried out, "Oh Mione! What happened?"

The tenderness in my best friends voice brought it out of me. The entire story. The bedding ceremony. The pregnancy and Wilbert and every horrible thing.

"Stand back Ginny." Draco told his new wife brandishing his wand.

I felt the stickiness disappear and looked up into the steel grey eyes of my first ever enemy. He kept running spells and mumbling under his breath while Ginny obediently waited for him on the side lines.

I could see a ball of light changing colors rapidly the more Draco talked under his breath. It was oddly similar to my healers appointment.

"Get her dressed, Gin." Draco told her firmly, "I'm going to get Potter and Weasley."

"Harry?" I whispered, "Fred? I'm ruined... They can't ..."

I was hysterical nothing was making sense. I was babbling utter nonsense. But I couldn't stop feeling dirty. How could Fred ever learn to love me? I was completely ruined. I had vowed to be his and only his and now …

"Shhhh" Ginny shushed helping me pull on a robe and grabbing under garments for me to wear. "It'll be okay."

She came back with a phial and gave me a look of great sympathy. "I need to you to think about that memory Hermione, I know it's hard."

I didn't want to but looking into Ginny's soft familiar eyes I brought the horrible memory to the front of my mind. Her wand gently pressed against my temple and I felt the memory slowly being pulled out of me.

I could still remember it. But it was like a long forgotten nightmare.

"Harry and Ron will need this. They're Aurors."

The thought of my best friends seeing me like that made me cry all over again.

"Can I shower?" I asked Ginny.

"Of course. I'll grab you some fresh clothes." the redhead nodded.

I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. One side of my face was bruised and swollen. There were clear hand prints around my neck and I couldn't force myself to look further.

I turned the water in the shower on hot and climbed in clumsily. I let the hot water was over me. Purifying me. I slumped to the bottom and cried. I cried for another piece of me that would forever be changed. Would forever be damaged...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Fred arrived home with several bags of groceries. His mood was high! He was going to be a father! He was so happy. He thanked his lucky stars that he had been paired with Hermione. Beneath her bookworm exterior was a warrior. She had survived so much during the war. She had lost her parents and all for the greater good.

If ever there was someone pure and good. It was his Hermione.

She was going to be the mother of his children. She wanted a big family too!

Would it be a boy or a girl? Would he be able to change a diaper? Could he hold his precious baby without hurting him or her?

What about names? Should they pick some now? Or wait?

Would they look like him with Red hair and freckles? Or would her or she look like Hermione with her delicate heart shaped face and innocent brown eyes?

Fred was broken out of his inner musings when he reached the front door. It was opened. He entered into the house cautiously with his wand raised.

Waiting inside his house, talking in hushed voices, were Ginny, Ron, Harry and Draco Malfoy.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all." Fred joked, "But what are you all doing in my house?"

Ginny turned to her brother and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked haunted.

"What's wrong Gin?" He asked.

His eyes moving to each person in the room. Draco was whiter than usual. Harry's green eyes were filled with fire and anger and Ron... Well Ron looked angrier than Fred had ever seen him.

"Hermione..." Ginny began gaining Fred's full attention. "Was attacked."

The air left Fred's lungs in a whoosh. The groceries slipped from his arms and fell in almost slow motion to the ground. Fear gripped his heart.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He asked in a rush.

"She's sleeping." Draco told him quietly, "We're waiting on your healer Daisy. She's going to be taken to Saint Mungo's, at least for a little while."

"What happened." He asked again his voice hard.

Draco couldn't say the words, Harry shook his head angrily and Ron made no movement at all.

"I'm sorry Fred." Ginny cried, "I'm so sorry, she was raped."

Fred fell to the floor. His knees would surely bruise but he didn't care. Gentle, shy, sweet, Hermione, raped? It didn't make sense? Who would have access? Who could possibly have …

"How?"

Ginny pointed to the Pensieve that until pointed out he hadn't realized was in the center of the room.

He stood up and before anyone could stop him plunged into his wife's memory.

Her screams and cries echoed in his head. He could see her shame and his heart broke. She cried out his name. She was begging.

"Fred please come back, please come back."

She was waiting for him to save her and he had failed miserably.

He remembered the Ministry Official right away and his blood turned cold. He had not only raped his wife but threatened the life of his unborn child. Fred left the memory and his blood was boiling. He wanted blood. He wanted to vengeance.

"I'll kill him."

"NO." Ginny cried flinging herself at her brother, "Think of the baby. You have to be here for Hermione and the baby. You'd get thrown in Askaban. We'll get him Freddie, but you need to..."

Fred fell into his sisters embrace. A sob breaking free from his chest.

"I should have protected her. I shouldn't have left her alone." he cried, "It's my fault."

"No." Ginny argued gently running her fingers through her brothers hair, "No Freddie, it's not your fault."

Hopelessness

Anger

Self loathing.

Fred vowed he would make it up to Hermione. He would do whatever she wished. He loved her. He hadn't told her yet. But he loved her. He only hoped that the walls he'd spent the last three months breaking down wouldn't be built back up. He was so afraid he would lose her...

**A/N**

**This is a very heavy chapter. It's sad and disgusting. But sometimes I need to write it out. Only I didn't have a white knight like Fred until 8 years after the fact. My champion helped me to see it wasn't my fault and I didn't deserve what happened to me. Please don't hate me too much for this chapter. I know it's horrible. But Hermione is strong and this will have a HEA... -Tabby**


End file.
